Astronomical Chances!
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: What are the chances of love? Especially between two completely strangers...! (Ratings may go up soon and genre might change as well. Artwork done by the amazing Koza-Kun from deviantArt thanks for the permission)
1. The Proposal

**Hello over there! I'm back with another fanfiction, this is going to be chapter wise. Again this is KaiHil, inspired by a manga I have recently starting to read, and honestly I love it ^^ So here we are, again, I do not own Beyblade nor the characters, the story of the fanfiction is** _ **inspired**_ **by the manga, not copied it. So enjoy this first chapter, and updates might be slow, but they will be there : D**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 _"The Proposal"_

"It might be a very big step for me, sir…" The brunette said to her elder boss.

"Of course it is, Ms. Tachibana! This new scheme is designed to help Government workers, like you, settle in!" The elder man replied.

But getting married to a complete stranger? And court marriage?" The young brunette addressed her concerns.

"I know how you feel, Hilary. But this plan is to help workers and people like you. And you will be given one month to get to know him, if you're unsatisfied, then you can easily leave him according to the contract, no hard, no foul, eh?" The elderly told the brunette.

Yes, ." She replied before bowing in respect, before leaving his office. On her way out, she contemplated on the certain new government scheme, marrying a total stranger, or so he was…

She sits on her desk, rubbing her temples and forehead in frustration, before she gets a reality check when she hears a file being slammed down on her desk, possibly by a clerk. And she immediately read the file, only to find out that it the bio data of her future spouse to be.

"Oh great." She sarcastically comments, before beginning to examine the file of her "future soulmate", _Kai Hiwatari…_

"Jeez, what a weirdo." She says the first thing she sees in the male, blue and silver-gray hair, amethyst eyes, blue triangles over his cheeks, two on each. Could be facepaint, could be tattoo, could be a rare skin condition, and could be PhotoShop too. So far the first impression she got from her future spouse was nothing but appalling, and he seemed like one of those loner types too. She did not bother to further investigate his file, like his repulsive and revolting look made her kind repel, but mustering up all her might, she read his address. Then she noted it down, and leaned back against her chair, head tilted backwards, and the back of her hands were on her forehead, obviously she was mentally preparing herself for her first meeting with the strange looking fellow the next day.

They say that time slows down drastically when we wait, if only this was the case for poor Hilary Tachibana, much to her exasperation. The day of meeting her to-be spouse had came really fast, as if there was no night between the two days. She got up from the early beacons of the sunlight, grunting and rubbing her eyes. She still could not wrap her head around the fact the she was to be paired up with a total stranger in matrimony. One month was not enough for her to get to know her future husband, plus if she was to walk away from the scheme, she would end up being deducted 50% of her monthly pay, which was already close to negligible. So with money being tight, she apparently had no choice. With all this preoccupying her mind, she leaves her apartment to meet with her husband, hoping that he would understand her issues and desperation, or at-least be nice to her.

"Well, here I am. Alright Hilary, let's hope he understands…" She said to herself as she stopped in front of his house. Not special, which she thought was a good sign indeed. It meant that he wasn't a rich spoiled brat, but a normal person like her. Still gathering strength, she approached his house. Just as she walked towards his house, she began to get the feeling of being watched, and she was right unfortunately. She roved her gaze around and saw eyes staring at her, before slowly those eyes turned out to be faces, and they were looking at her with a very oppressive look. She soon became agitated. She never liked spying eyes, they were like her kryptonite. She hurriedly walked while looking down on the ground while blushing a deep tomato red, and in an unexpected moment, she collided into a very broad chest.

"SIR! WOULD YOU MIND YOUR PATH I-!" She bayed at the man she tackled into, as she raised her head up to scoff at him more, she saw the face which scared her.  
"KAI!" She screamed in pure sheer fear, covering her face with her file. The blunette stared at her pokerfaced. His gaze narrow, fixed at the perturbed and rattled Hilary.

"Miss, how do you know my name?" He softly and casually asked the most obvious question.

"I uh…." She grumbled nervously as she fumbled with her file. He lowered his gaze at the file, and saw his picture on it.

"Miss, should I help you with something?" He asked, obviously directing her attention towards the file she held with his name.

"I uh…" She again mumbled out, he sighed inwardly.

"You're wasting my time, miss. Please tell me, what do you want from me?" Kai asked her, and she snapped.  
"I WANT TO MARRY YOU, DUMBASS!" She screamed at him, before realizing what she had just said. Uh oh…

Her scream somehow made the whole neighborhood come out, what the heck she was doing?! She was going marry Kai?! It couldn't be.

As she raised her gaze a bit up towards him, she saw that her future husband to be was staring at her with a confused, confounded, disturbed and annoyed expression. That look further intensified her frustration and subsequently, her blush. Now in a deep, deep red, she and Kai were beginning to get surrounded by neighbors, who were now beginning to say questionable remarks:  
 _"What? She marrying him?!"_

" _Is she crazy or something?"  
"She must be dumb."_

" _Why marry to such a loner!"  
"She must be prostitute."  
"She is obviously conceiving his child!"  
"What questionable antics!"_

"Oh no…" She said, she cursed herself, she cursed her boss, the cursed the world, she cursed the people labeling her wrongfully, she cursed the male standing in front of her, she cursed her life and her existence.

But her trails of thoughts and curses were cut off by a strong hand clamping onto her wrist, Kai grabbed her and dragged her into his house, without saying a word. She decided to let him drag him, even though he was too powerful for the brunette.

Once inside their house, he slid the door shut, subsequently shutting everyone else.

"What the hell was that all about?" She panted out, while she backed against the wall.  
"They are doing that because of you." He said while his arms straightly held up against the door.

"Huh? But why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Follow me, I'll tell you everything…" He said, just as he turned around his facial expressions changed, and suddenly he rushed towards a cage resting on a showcase.  
"Fluffy? Fluffy?" He called, worried.  
"Fluffy?" She thought.

She followed him and saw that he was holding a baby rabbit in his palms, black and white. It was not moving.  
"Fluffy, Fluffy talk to me." He said, worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Fluffy…isn't moving." He softly said, his voice sounded panic.

"Kai, he must be asleep…"She said.  
"No, he is not moving! he isn't moving..." He gently cried out, as she saw his hands tremble a bit.

"I'm all alone.." He whispered. Seeing him in this state, she decided to step up.

"Come…" She said as she grabbed his wrist.  
"Where are we going?" He asked, shaky voiced.

"To the vet's." She stated.  
"But he's…" He was cut off.  
"No, we have time, Kai. Please trust me!" She said, having no choice he followed her. They got outside, called for a taxi, and they headed for the nearest animal hospital. All throughout the ride, he was constantly looking at his rabbit, she looked at him. The once repulsive Kai Hiwatari seemed so vulnerable.

They reached the hospital, and immediately rushed the rabbit to emergency.

After a few hours, the doctor came out of the ER. Kai was pacing back and forth in the hallway; Hilary sat on a chair patiently and worried. Kai noticed the man in the gown and immediately rushed towards him, making Hilary get up and follow him.

"Doctor, how is Fluffy?" He asked.  
"Fluffy is alright. He just fainted, happens due to heatstroke, but he's okay now." The doctor said smiling, while he cleaned his glasses from his handkerchief. The reply suddenly eased the tense blunette, subsequently easing Hilary off too.

"When do I meet him?" He asked, softly. His eyes gleamed a bit.  
"You can actually take him home now! He is fit and fine and ready to be taken home." The doctor replied, smiling, Kai held his hand softly showing his passion for the rabbit.  
"Thank you." He gently said, looking into the doctor's eyes, the doctor nodded and went off to attend business. The nurse came out of the ER, carrying fluffy in her embrace.  
"Here is your rabbit, sir." She said, and immediately the rabbit reached out its little paws towards Kai, he slowly picked the animal from the nurse's embrace, and held it in his own.

"Hey, buddy." He softly said, rubbing his belly with his finger.  
"You're now all alright, no need to be afraid, Fluffy." He said.

Hilary looked at him with sheer shock, the man who appeared emotionless and stale to her was suddenly one of the most compassionate persons she had ever seen, this made her think twice about whatever she had thought or said about her.

"Thank you." He said to Hilary, breaking her chain of thoughts and snapping her back into reality.

"Huh?" She said, obviously being attentive to Kai then.

"Thank you." He said once again.

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling.  
"You want something to drink?" He asked.  
"Uh… at your place, right?" She asked. To which he nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." She replied cheerfully as she walked along with the once stoic Kai Hiwatari down the halls, signaling something good…

* * *

 **Done! Hoped you liked it, read and review and see you soon with chapter two me lovelies**

 **Machu ^_^**


	2. The Rearrangement

**Huge apologies first off, sorry. I've been real bus with college and other fandoms too. And plus I was out of inspiration for this story :/ But I've finally got the courage to continue this ^^**

 **Chapter two is here. A very big thank you to Droplets of Blue Rain, SoreinaHiwatari001 for reviewing and reading it. And thank you to CRSWoodferns for reviewing and following the fanfiction. It means a lot ^^ Again I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 _The Rearrangement…_

"So you are saying that you are a Government worker who has been assigned on a scheme to marry _me_. And if you fail to comply then 50% of your monthly pay would be deducted?" Kai asked Hilary as he took a sip of tea.  
"Mmhmm." She nodded as she took a sip from the mug, "Ironically, my pay is not enough for me to maintain myself."

"You can live here, for a month just as you said it. I'm fine by it." He plainly offered. How could she resist? His simple house was much better than her deplorable one room apartment. Not to mention her neighbors.

"Th- thanks." She stammered, blushing a bit at his generosity.

"No problem." He coldly replied as he sipped his tea.

"So umm, tell me a bit about yourself." She asked, changing the topic.

"Well you already know my name, Kai Hiwatari. I am a middle school teacher; I live here all by myself and with Fluffy." He introduced himself as he gestured towards the rabbit in the cage that was playing with the rubber ball in it.

"Don't you have any family, Kai?" She asked but unbeknownst to her that it was a very sensitive topic for him.  
"My parents died when I was ten." He softly said while looking down into the tea with a grimace present over his face.  
"I'm sorry." She gave her condolences, gently putting her hand over his wrist and clasping it.  
"I was raised by my grandparents, maternal grandparents. They gave me Fluffy as a gift when I turned twenty two; they've recently passed away too…" He said, looking down.  
"I'm sorry." She repeated, having no idea what to say.

"Well that is me. How about you?" He asked, looking towards the brunette.  
"You're lucky that your parents loved you." She huffed, looking down at her lap. "My father hated me, he would constantly abuse my mother for giving me birth and that constant abuse led to her death." She says with a deep sigh. He stays silent.  
"My aunt took me up. I lived with her pretty much my whole life until I got this job, then I moved to the city. It was hard, and two months later, she was killed in a car accident." She said as he looked down at her tea, sorrowfully. He gently brushed her shoulder, commiserating her. "Thank you..." She muttered out softly, he continued to brush her shoulder as he got near her. They both then slowly met eye to eye and for the first time she felt softness as she stared into his emotionless eyes and she also felt a warmth in them, a warmth she had never felt before. For a while they did not speak, and only stared at each other.

"Umm…" She uttered, breaking the stare. He backed away too.

"Why did everyone gather around us earlier today?" She asked, regarding the people encircling them from all corners," And said those things about us?" She finished, fiddling her fingers embarrassed.

"They've assumed that I am a loner, well at-least after my grandparents' death that is. You're the first guest I've had in a year." He told the brunette.  
"WHAT?!" She asked, startled. He rolled his eyes at the question and the ways she asked it. She looked away in embarrassment, blushing,"Sa- sorry." She added.

"No worries, I expected that." He replied," I go to school and come back around 8 P.M." He told his schedule.  
"Eight in the night? Night shifts?" She asked, confused.

"No, I like to spend my time in the library after school. School's off at 2 P.M. and I spend the rest of the time in the library." He finished.  
 _"No wonder people call you a loner."_ She said under her breath.  
"Hmm?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied, immediately removing any doubt from his mind.

"How about other relatives?" She questioned.

"Don't know I exist, and those who do know they don't care." He breathed out, finishing his tea.  
"Damn." She swore, finishing her tea too.

"I feel sorry for you, Hilary. You're too pretty for a government job." He said as he got up, she bit her lip.  
"Tha-tha-thanks." She stuttered, he sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
"You're welcome." He replied.  
"Wanna eat?" He asked before stepping into the kitchen.

"Yea, sure." She replied blushing. He nodded as went in the kitchen and fixed up dinner.

"Ohhh! I NEVER KNEW SO MANY TYPES OF FOOD EXISTED!" Hilary gasped out, her eyes gleamed at the _buffet_ presented in front of her – spiced chicken stew, crab soup, vegetable picked with white rice, deep fried salmon, fruit salad and vanilla custard with warm coffee. She just roved her eyes across the huge dinner in front of her, Kai stared at her bemused.  
"You haven't had any of this before?" He asked, as he picked up an apple slice and bit it down.  
"NO! I HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING PROPER LIKE THIS IN A YEAR!" She energetically replied, getting another confused look from the male. She blushed at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry…" She muttered for the umpteenth time.

"It's okay, dig in." He replied, she looked at him as if a child would be asked to eat their birthday cake before their birthday.  
"Really?" She asked, surprised. He nodded. She then shrieked out loudly before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and instantly began chowing down every bit of food placed in front of her. He looked at her with the most surprised look, before picking up a bowl and filled it with white rice and picked vegetables. As he quietly ate his dinner, he saw the starved brunette eat up everything in front of her. Of course, living in a one-room apartment and having a non-sufficient salary would force her to eat cabbage, for two years. For the first time she was presented such a magnificent dinner, how could she resist? As she continued devouring the dinner in front of her, she could not help but think that she was "hogging out."  
"Umm, Kai?" She mouthed out with rice and vegetables stuffed in her mouth.  
"Hmm?" He hummed out. She swallowed the bite down.  
"Am I grossing you out?" She asked the apparent question, naturally anybody in front of her would be slightly grossed-out by the way she was eating but Kai somehow understood her problems and her pitied state.

"Nope." He calmly replied, before being given a goofy and greasy smile from the brunette as she once again began chowing down. He chuckled gently shaking his head before continued with his dinner. After finishing their dinner, he got up.

"I'll prepare your bed." He said, the brunette who was enjoying the custard looked at him with that surprised child look again.  
"Really?" She asked, her eyes gleamed the brightest that time.  
"It'll take about an hour, because I keep it packed. You can help yourself to some TV if you want to." He suggested pointing at the large 32`` LCD.

"Um sorry to ask this Kai, but are you sure you're not into something i-illegal?" She asked, terrified of striking his nerve. Well she kind of did.  
"No I'm not." He plainly replied," My father was a real rich person, after he died grandparents took custody of his property, and gave it to me when I turned eighteen. So in a way I was inherited all of this." He explained the intricate matter to the brunette.  
"Ah, it's much clear now. Thanks Kai, and again sorry." She replied.  
"No need to blame yourself. You asked naturally." He replied, "Sometimes I wonder was I even fit for this?" He softly said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Hmm?" She asked.  
"Nothing. I'll get your bed ready." He brushed the topic off before heading into the small guest room to prepare her bed. She looked at him walk into the room and continued to stare momentarily before finishing her dinner and began watching the TV.

He came back after setting the bed and saw that the brunette had fallen asleep on the couch. All that eating finally caught to her, he thought. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. A small distance felt like an eternity for the quiet Hiwatari. No this was not the first time he had carried a person in his embrace, he has rescued a lot of kids and teachers during a school fire but this felt different. How different, he wasn't quite sure. He tucked her in, and gently smiled at her before leaving the room.

Late in the night, she woke up. She saw the lounge's lights were still turned on - she peeked through the slightly opened door and saw Kai on the floor legs crossed. His arm movement suggested he was rubbing something; she assumed Fluffy and crept outside to go to the bathroom. She saw his face, his _depressed_ face. He was running his hands over an album, containing the pictures of his family she assumed. In that moment, she felt like the guiltiest person ever to exist… She came back from the bathroom and still saw him gazing helplessly at those pictures. She stood there for a moment, and saw how lost he seemed at the moment. And that is where the guilt struck her again- _he was being too nice to her…_

" _I don't know why I didn't think about it!"_ She contemplated, as she entered her room and lied on her bed rubbing her temples.

" _I can't believe I didn't stop to think that he might be sad, he might've been offended. Though he did say that he didn't mind it. But still! I gotta make it up to him! That's it tomorrow I'll make it up to him…."_ She determined, as she closed her eyes, vowing to make it up to him for being real nice to her.

 _But little she thought, that this was the beginning of something these two would be caught up in for a long time…_

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! Chapter two is finished ^^ thank you for your patience. I appreciate it. Please do read and review it and I'll hopefully Insha Allah see you soon with chapter three.**

 **Buh byee**

 **Machu.**


	3. Every Possible Contingency

**Chapter three is on! First off, a big thank you to AquilaTempestas for reviewing chapter 1 ^_^ And thank you to Droplets of Blue Rain, James Birdsong, Desire of Autumn Leaves (for reviewing chapter 1 and 2). And a thank you to** **SoreinaHiwatari001 for reviewing and following the story. I am very glad that you all are liking this a lot :3 Your reviews and support mean the world to me. Here's chapter three. Enjoy and I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

 _Every possible contingency…_

The next morning Hilary got up and immediately tidied herself before dashing into the kitchen – as per her predetermined plan she decided to make it up to Kai for being such "a slob", or so she thought of the entire situation. This was a matter of pride for the brunette, she felt uncomfortable when would be dealt with genuine hospitality. For her, it was like she was being pampered like a little child - it was something she tried to avoid and being treated with "royalty" would remind her past which was definitely unpleasant for her.

Immediately she put a frying pan on low heat on the stove and poured oil over the pan –she then immediately began chopping up onions and tomatoes for the omelet she was going to prepare. Thankfully it was Sunday, so like many normal people Kai was fast asleep. She continued to chop up the onions, despite being distressed by the fuming sensation she felt in her eyes as she cut through the bulb. She was determined and not going to let any irritation get in the way. She cracked the eggs, added the chopped vegetables, added spices, mixed them up and poured the batter into the frying pan. Immediately the eggs began to bubble up, she began doing the strenuous task of frying the eggs, flipping them over every once often so they would be cooked "perfectly". But this was someone who knew only how to cook vegetables and had never cooked anything else; she once tried cooking chicken stew and it was disastrous. Plus she hated cooking. So with the odds stacked against her, she was to cook the perfect French omelet breakfast for Kai.

What could go wrong?

With little knowledge of handling an egg, she let it bubble and turned her attention to making coffee and toast for him. Hilary was aware of using the toaster, but assuming Kai liked his toast with butter she spread butter over him.

 _"Hmm, it looks a tad bit much but what the heck? A little excess won't hurt."_ She assumed as she finished up buttering the toast and loaded it in the toaster. Now for the coffee, but her nose picked up a burning sensation. She turned around and saw that the egg was giving off that smell!  
"Eeeh!" She shrieked out as she tried to flip it with a spatula but not having used one herself she failed to do so, she would shriek and hop left to right to avoid the hot oil or egg splatter on her. Alas she failed to flip the egg up and just lifted the frying pan by the handle and dropped the egg in a plate near by the stove. Then she smelt something again, turning around she saw the toaster giving off smoke. She turned pale.

"Eeeek!" She shrieked out again as she saw the toaster burning. She pushed the button down but it was stuck. She had no choice but to wait the whole situation out and hope that the toast would pop up by itself and hopefully nothing would happen to the toaster. She began to get frantic - there goes her plan to return the favor. She cursed herself. All she wanted was to return the big favor Kai did to her in the form of the dinner she ate the night before. But was this her intention all along? Or was there something hidden motive behind her actions? Nevertheless she had failed miserably at whatever she was trying to accomplish.

But she wasn't aware of the blunette being a stealthy human being…  
"What happened?" Kai inquired from behind.

"EEK!" Hilary shrieked and jumped up before she turned around and saw Kai standing behind. He looked over her and saw the burnt egg and the toaster. She turned at him, and looked back at him with guilt.

"I – I can explain…" She stammered.

"Move aside." He instructed and she moved aside. He pulled the plug of the toaster, before further damage would be done to it. He then pulled out the burnt toast from it. He then noticed the burnt egg and the coffee in the pot. The coffee was not looking too good as well.

"You could've wakened me up if you were hungry." He assumed.

"I—I made it for you…" She muttered out, blushing and looking down. For a good while Kai stood over there dumbfounded staring at the brunette in question. He wanted to say something and he could've said so much– for one he could have definitely scolded her for not having any kitchen experience and yet coming into his kitchen, he also could have admonished her for almost ruining his toaster, he most definitely could have even forbade her from entering the kitchen or even his own house again. But surprise and generosity prevented him.

"You made this for me?" He asked and she nodded in reply.

"I'm terribly sorry Kai. I—I just wanted to thank you for the dinner last night, whatever you did out of your budget to me. You gave me food, a place to sleep and even let me use your own television just because I'm from some _stupid_ government facility that has been running on my ass to marry you or suffer consequences. I wanted to thank you for your patience, when you had to listen to your neighbors say bad things about you – ahem – us. I'd kill neighbors like these but you let them speak. You're really patient, Mr. Hiwatari. I'm sorry if I wasted our valuable time, I'll be heading off." She spoke before bowing and turning to leave the kitchen and quite possibly the house. She felt really embarrassed at that time, she wished to be alone then and not talk to anyone. To hell with salary – dignity is more important, ands she felt as if she'd lost her dignity because of her pride.

"You got a whole month to live here." He acknowledged her, before she turned around and looked at him surprised.

"I'll teach you how to cook. You'll be a great cook in no time, you just need to learn. Don't feel sorry. I didn't need to be thanked for all of this – just next time: please be careful." He replied. She stood there not believing a word he said, she felt as if she was a Oliver Twist and Kai was like Mr. Brownlow who took her in. She was lost in her imagination, imagining the scene where Oliver was taken in by Mr. Brownlow and visualizing it on herself and Kai, respectively.

"Get out." Kai instructed her, knocking her back into reality. She nodded and bowed again before heading out of the kitchen.

Over the next few days Kai taught Hilary some basic staples in culinary – as well as taught her how to maintain her kitchen, her lounge, bedroom and even gave her a few tips on the bathroom. Not that Hilary was dumb and did not know about basic housekeeping but learning from Kai she discovered the answers to so many questions she would ask herself when she would clean up.

 _Is there something I can use on a tile floor besides a vacuum?_

 _You can use a broom._

 _I can't seem to get the dirt out from under the sofas and they are too heavy for me to lift._

 _You can use to steam-vacuum the sofa._

 _The duster is too short to reach up the cobwebs._

 _Tie it up to a large stick._

 _The toiler cleaner doesn't clean the toilet enough._

 _Dissolve it in water, that'll help._

 _Household chores can get boring at times, Kai!_

 _Listen to music while you do your chores._

One by one, all her problems and difficulties seemed to vanish. It was so clear to it now. And for the first time in her life she began to like household chores.

 _But that was not the only thing she was beginning to like…_

* * *

 **Done :D I hope you liked this chapter. This is a much longer chapter I wrote, and I'm happy that I wrote it. I would appreciate your feedback and your criticisms which mean a lot to me. Until chapter four take care of yourself.**

 **Machu ^_^**


	4. Realization, mending bonds & Facebook?

**A Big thank you to Droplets of Blue Rain and everyone else for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. This next chapter is going to be long and I have to say I am quite proud of this, I think it is well written but I'll let you be the judge of that. So read chapter four and I hope you enjoy this. As usual I do not own Beyblade, hehe. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen!**

* * *

 _"Do you have a Facebook?"_

The brunette asked Kai as she turned off the television.

"What?" He replied back, while feeding milk to Fluffy who was playfully wriggling around his lap and staring at him with his big beady eyes.

"I said do you have a Facebook account Kai?" Hilary inquired turning to him. He continued to look down at the rabbit. He ignored her as the rabbit began showing signs of falling asleep. And no reply from the blunette, typical. He stood up, patting the bunny gently. "Never heard of it." He plainly replied.

"Liar!" She hissed at him loudly at which the rabbit gently wriggled from its pre-slumber. Kai shot a threatening stare back at her. She gently gasped.

"Sorry!" She whispered, he then shushed her before heading towards the bedroom with Fuffy in his embrace.

"Is Fluffy going to sleep in your bedroom? Isn't that going to like, transfer diseases?" She gave him her assumption. Kai stopped and looked at her before went towards a nearby showcase on top of which rested Fluffy's cage. He caefully placed Fluffy in the cage. Being careful not to wake the rabbit up, the quiet Hiwatari crept towards his bedroom. Just before entering the room he turned at her, shook his head while rolling his eyes upwards before heading into his bedroom.

"Jeez, he is a weirdo." She concluded at the blunette sighing and rolling her eyes too.

Over the past few days Kai naturally had laid out a character-sketch for his guest – the sketch included words like _loud, bossy, unbearable, stubborn, stupid, "stupid idiot"_ and so on. But his vocabulary for Hilary Tachibana also included positive feedback such as _caring, tender, sweet, kind,_ and even _beautiful and cute._ But unbeknownst to Kai, Hilary had only one phrase that would describe her.

 _An inquisitive person._

Named no.1 prankster in her office, Hilary Tachibana had gained the notoriety to not only pull lighthearted pranks and jokes on her colleagues, but as soon as she would be get hold of the person's hidden personality trait she would grab on to them like a pest and would find out the logic behind it. Now this could be for multiple reasons – maybe because she was a straightforward person herself and expected everyone to be like her or maybe she liked knowing and studied hidden character traits about someone. Some of her colleagues were more than happy to share their secrets with her - after all she was kind to everyone overall and really good at keeping them. However in the past she has been charged for this characteristic.

 _So her curiosity and need to know made it certain that she was going to find out whether or not Kai had a social media account._

 _But then again this is Kai Hiwatari we are talking about, the stoic Kai Hiwatari._

The following morning, Kai decided to once again give Hilary his on-going series of "life lessons" and take her on a trip to the supermarket. After taking breakfast the two proceeded to the supermarket.

She left the house and immediately began walking towards the city.

"Where are you going?" Kai questioned the brunette's sudden action.

"I'm going to the bus stop. Aren't you coming?" She asked cocking an eyebrow at him, assuming that he also took the bus like most people would do.

No reply from Kai, expected. He turned and headed towards the back of the house. Hilary sighed deeply as she firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"He's really testing my patience…" She thought, annoyed. However a sound of a starting engine caught her off-guard. She rushed to the back of the house where Kai went and saw the male in question _sitting in a freaking Mercedes-Benz._

And all of a sudden, she felt as if Kai was a stranger to her again.

"You, own a car?!" She asked, startled. First the huge dinner then her own bed (which was one of those fancy air beds) then the flat screen LCD the air conditioner in the guest room and now a freaking Mercedes-Benz. Jees how many secrets he had yet to unveil? _Then came out her inner curious yellow…_ She had to know.

"Get in." Kai plainly replied. Hilary shrugged and tramped her way into the car as if she was exhausted of all the secrets she was being exposed to.

"Where did you get this from?" She asked or rather _demanded_.

"It's my dad's." Kai replied, shrugging as he pushed the pedal and started the hot-rod up. They proceeded to drive to the supermarket.

"Your dad left a lot behind for someone who is an unemotional freak." She lipped off at him.

He stared at her foul remark but his silence replied to her remark.

"Oh so the silent treatment again huh?" She grunted at his silence.

"What is this coming from?" He asked as they stopped at a traffic signal.

"This is coming from the curiosity that you are a loner and yet you are open to people. You apparently own nothing and yet your simple household conceals so many secrets within itself. And you own a rabbit?!" She jadedly stated.

"Well I already told you about me inheriting the property and you are aware of Fluffy too." He asserted.

"I just don't see a man like _you_ doing all these things. Quiet frankly, a person like you should be in an asylum." She objected. As the lights turned green, the hoard of traffic rushed to reach their destinations, but Kai did not start the car.

"Hey genius! The lights are green again." She pointed out.

"Do you think that I enjoy this living?" He hissed out at her, now he was pissed.

"Yeah." She replied, frankly.

"I've been basically living alone for almost my whole life with no one to look after - with no parents and grandparents dying so early, would that be easy for me? I've been marked by society my whole life - the teachers in school call me an outsider and accused me of paying off the principal to get my job and the students of the senior class call me a freak. I've been accused of having bad company. The neighbors feel threaten by the fact that no one visits me, though you must have gotten an idea about them by now. And now you are continuously questioning me and my living. You don't get it, how I'm trying to stay as calm as possible. I'm trying my best to be nice to you but you are not making this easy for me. Quite frankly, I've had enough of you and I am waiting on the day where you little assignment comes to an end and you leave my house because I simply cannot stand you anymore."

He scolded Hilary, only this time it was different. This time his tone adapted some harshness. His tone gave off frustration and despise. It was hinted that he had even _snapped at Hilary_.

"Kai… I –" She tried to say something; she wanted to mend the sudden breakage of their friendship but…

"Stop, just please stop. I've had enough." He interrupted her. He sighed deeply pushing his palms on his face before giving off and starting the car.

"Okay…" Hilary murmured as her eyes gleamed. Despite all her perkiness and her desire to know & apply logic, she was generally kind hearted and wished to hurt no one. No one. So hurting someone quiet like Kai Hiwatari made her feel more than guilty, it crushed her from the inside. She had never thought that the stone-cold Kai Hiwatari would be housing so many strong & unresolved emotions brewing within him. The elders were right - it is usually the quiet ones that are the most emotionally wrecked, case in point Kai Hiwatari.

 _What had she done?_

For the remainder of the trip, both parties stayed quiet. While Hilary grieved her overzealous personality and lack of coordination with the emotionally broken Kai, he lamented over his sudden outburst at Hilary. She was someone who would not stay with him for long, within around 20 days she would part ways and potentially never meet him again. She was a guest to him, a very nice guest. She understood his problems and was doing all she could to make him feel happy, also she was showing him that not everyone you meet is bad. When you are with a person in public they may seem to act different but in private they are someone else, they show their true faces in private because no one is there to judge them. There is no one that would enforce a social stigma on them and no is forcing them to do as the Romans would do. If only he would realize that, Kai thought.

 _But it takes two to quarrel after all…_

They reached the supermarket. Kai parked the car and Hilary quietly exited the vehicle. Kai wanted to apologize he badly wanted to. Just because he was stoic did not mean that he was heartless. Likewise she wanted to apologize for her rude behavior towards him, but humility prevented her. The duo entered the supermarket and assumed their shopping-carts before heading into different aisles.

Kai walked through the grocery aisles – he picked up bread, butter, eggs, milk and some other nit bits. His eyes then spotted the meat packets in the freezer, it has been a while since he or Hilary had some beef for dinner. He picked up a large piece of beef and decided to make a beef fillet steak with a side dish. He immediately began his hunt for the perfect side dish.

Having no knowledge in cooking, Hilary quietly paced through the fruits & vegetables aisle. She randomly picked a vegetable and chucked it in the cart. Her lost eyes were telling her tale – her heartbroken tale. She paced slowly through the aisle while she chucked in some broccoli, some potatoes, tomatoes, onion, peas, carrots, turnips, celery, lemons, spinach and fruits like apples, oranges, pears, bananas, kiwi, grapefruits and a few assorted berries. She then laid her eyes on the mighty watermelon – her favorite fruit. She loved watermelon, she once tried to buy a watermelon but being too heavy for the petite brunette it was just impossible to have a taste at that glorious watery fruit. It would be by chances of a faint miracle that one of her colleagues would occasionally bring watermelon slices for lunch, she'd shared them with Hilary. But for a past few months she had not even seen a watermelon so seeing the fruit, her greed spruced up. She just had to have one!

Slowly and steadily, she wrapped her tender arms around one of the biggest watermelons. She tried to lift it, but the weight was too much. She decided to accompany her effort with a squat to give her the boost needed to lift the watermelon. So she bent her knees down and decided to lift up the fruit, nope wasn't working. Now she was in an awkward position – as the watermelon rested between her lap and the brim of the stand. And it was embarrassing too - fellow shoppers and several employees were eyeing her. Even one of the janitors showed up with a mop in case of a messy emergency. This was not the ideal satiation for the brunette, hell it was a nightmare for her. She begged for the watermelon not to trip over, but the smooth fruit was starting to lose grip and friction between itself and her grasp was giving off. She tried so hard but it was slipping, she could do nothing but close her eyes and beg that she would not be fined for the accident. As she tilted her head upwards to avoid seeing the disaster, she felt as if the weight suddenly lessened. No weight on her lap she fell down with a thud, one of the lady workers helped her getting up. She rubbed her butt and thighs from the impact of the fall and opened the eyes to see who had helped her lifting the heavy fruit from her lap.

Lo and behold, Kai stood with the watermelon in his hold. For a moment, time froze. She just stared at the blunette who was irate at her a not long ago and now suddenly was helping her in getting the watermelon. She stared at the male stunned, what was this sudden change of attitude from him? Had he forgiven her? She hoped so.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she was once again snapped into reality.

"Uh yeah, yeah." She replied hastily.

"Do you want this?" He asked, referring to the watermelon. She nodded back. He nodded as he placed the fruit in his cart and proceeded to get the groceries checked out. She followed him.

He walked calmly but she was pacing at a speed, it was like she was in a hurry or that she was tense. They arrived on the check out, thankfully it was not occupied.

"Are both trolleys yours?" The cashier asked, Kai nodded as Hilary gently bit her lip.

"Um, they're _ours_." She corrected in a low voice, the cashier cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, she's right." Kai added resulting Hilary in shooting another surprised look at the stale-cum-cobalt haired. The cashier shrugged as he checked out the items and then received the pay.

"Thank you, come again." He greeted off the two. They both gently waved at the adolescent male who waved back. The duo got to their car and began loading the grocery in the back of the car.

Mustering up strength, Hilary decided to apologize

"Listen Kai, I—" She tried to say but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Kai replied, she almost dropped the grocery bag she was carrying.

"I shouldn't have been rude to you, yes I admit that I'm stoic and quirt but I'm a human too and I felt how you might've felt. It wasn't good, I'm sorry." He added. She had no idea what to say. Was there anything left to say?

"It's okay Kai…" She murmured back, fiddling with her fingers. "You didn't mean to do it, I was the one who was blaming you and accusing you anyways." She added.  
"It's alright and understandable." He replied.

"How about this, we both start with a clean slate and go over this again?" She suggested as she placed the final shopping bag in the car.  
"Hm, I agree. And this time, we'll both make this effort worthwhile." He responded as she smiled back.

"Who knows? We might become friends after this exercise?" She hinted.

"Mmhmm." He mouthed back, smiling. "Just send me your ID, I'll add you." Kai added, as she looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"I knew it!" She replied snapping her fingers.  
"Oh boy…" He sighed out as Hilary giggled at his reaction.

As they both finished putting the grocery in the car, they sat in it and headed home. It was finally starting to look like that this little friendship was going to start over again, their bonds seemed to heal and that was all that mattered to them at the moment. But little did Hilary thought that destiny has other ways to be cruel too…

* * *

 **Done! I hope you liked the chapter, please do review and I'll see you all next time with chapter five. Again I request you to be critical in comments too, as I aim to write and improve as well. Take care of yourself and catch you all later!**

 **Your lovable oaf**

 **Machu ^_^**


	5. Demigods

**So far so good, eh? Well dear readers, I'm back with chapter five, a big thank you to Desire of Autumn Leaves and everyone else for reading, reviewing and staying tuned :3 Your support means the world to me. As always I do not own Beyblade.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 _"_ _Demigods"_

 _A lot of things can affect our lives in a good way and in a bad way. Unfortunately for some people by chance or fate, mostly bad things happen to them and they can't really do anything about it. Usually the top two means for ruining lives are relationships & jobs. If relationships do not make their lives miserable then our jobs do…_

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he saw Hilary sitting on the floor with bunches and bunches of paper spread around her and a very frustrated look on her face as she gently tugged her hair. Hearing Kai's voice she immediately sprang up, giving Kai a good look at the "state" she was in. She looked like a witch with her hair all messed up and she looked like she had gone sleepless for a whole week straight – her weary eyes and pale complexion further enhanced her hag-like appearance.  
"Oh Kai. I didn't see you there." She barely managed to utter out.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked the worn-out brunette.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just uh, preparing my…" She muttered out before fiddling with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with Kai.  
"Preparing your what?" He queried.

"My performance review…" She murmured softly, but it was quiet enough for Kai to hear her.

"Your _performance review_?" He asked, she affirmed biting her lip gently.

"You know why I'm here, Kai…" She reminded him why she was _actually_ here in the first place. She was sent on her assignment to marry a random stranger who was not _fit by the bill of society_ to spend their life alone. The stranger happened to be Kai – someone who appalled Hilary the second she laid eyes on him. A presumed lonesome middle school teacher with no known alive family, it could've gotten in a disastrous way too. She was already sensing danger and she was not wrong to sense too, how many times the situation between the two almost came to an explosion? It would've gotten devastating any second on this rocky road to _compromise_ with one another.

 _Compromise._

"What's wrong then?" He asked the grueling question.

"I'm afraid…" She whimpered out, trembling before collapsing on her knees and burying her face in her palms, sobbing. He came in slowly before he crouched near her. "What are you afraid of?" He asked as she stared at him scared. She looked like as if she had seen a ghost.

"My boss…" She weakly replied. Her boss Mr. Shinsuke Takashi was known to be a very strict person and was known to be real hard on his employees. Although Hilary's father had worked over him and they both were good friends, still Takashi was strict on Hilary despite being soft-spoken to her. She was infuriated by the fact that she was basically powerless when her father assigned her to work for him when he could not afford to pay the debt. This debt was cut off from Hilary's monthly pay, thereby reducing it to around 55% and not being able to complete her assignment she would be virtually penniless. What else worried her was that she was going to present her report with Takashi's fellow senior including her role models in the business – siblings Makato and Yuna Tanaka. With so much riding on this report and Hilary barely making any progress with Kai, it was not surprising that she was suffering from a panic attack.

"That's why I'm afraid…" She concluded, telling Kai the dilemma she is in with this job. A hush took over the room as she began to sob once again.  
"I don't know what to do…" Her desperation was muffled in her palms as Kai quietly looked on.  
"Maybe I am a failure…" She loathed on herself. He tried to defend her and he wanted to say something – he had grown quite fond of her over the few days. Despite her childish and annoying antics would get up on his nerves every now and then he still liked her for being genuine, for being open to him. She was already becoming an expert like him in household chores and had also started to get a control on her sudden angry outbursts, but she was yet to control her emotional state. It was becoming evident that she was a bit emotionally unstable like Kai - sometimes she would be reckless in words or actions alike. This job has been a tough compromise for her, and her boss and co workers were not making it easier for her. The good news is that Kai was able to feel this; he was able to understand what made the brunette so worked up at times. The bad news, despite all the chances he could not do anything to change that, case in point this situation.

He wanted to say something, but knowing Hilary would not be buying the false hope he decided to stay quiet. _Momentarily…_

The next morning Hilary got up – she was not looking forward to that day and prayed that it would end soon regardless of what was to happen to her. She got dressed and went to fix herself some breakfast, figuring her exasperation for that day was beyond tenfold she just wanted to get it over with. She walked into the lounge and saw this huge breakfast in front of her: egg omelet, French toast, sausages, pancakes a few apples and warm coffee. Adjacent to this morning spread sat a suited up Kai with his disheveled hair tied up in a pony rail, reading the newspaper. He gazed at the stunned brunette.

"Ah Hilary. Good thing you're up. Breakfast's ready." He stated as she stood over there, trying to add up the entire situation.  
"Kai I need to leave in half an hour, I got no time for a breakfast this big!" She replied.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you – take breakfast." He asserted, earning a puzzled expression from Hilary.

"Kai…" She muttered out.

"I'll be coming with you today." He addressed the brunette before she shot back a frightened look.  
"What? No!" She resisted earning a glance from him, a very pensive glance. It made her squeal a bit before quietly sitting down and slowly reach out for the breakfast.  
"But I…" She tried to say but was interrupted.  
"Your bosses are looking for your performance review, right? I'm going to come with you – you and I can fake romance and matrimony a bit to convince them that you are doing well. That way they would stop snooping up at you every now and then and you'd be free to complete your assignment." He suggested her. She had no idea what to say at that, initially she thought that her day had turned from bad to worse. So she decided to tag him along with.  
"Fa- fine! But don't expect me to be nicer to you when this is all over." She forewarned him, as she took a bite out of a sausage.  
"Whatever." Kai replied smirking as he once again sunk his head into the newspaper. "Take all the time you need…" He said before murmuring the headlines.  
 _"Hmm, wonder what's got into him this morning?"_ She wondered, before _his_ job popped in.  
"Kai, school!" She reminded him.  
"School's off for me today – they got a play today so they canceled my class." He replied while sipping his coffee," Take your time and eat as much as you want."

Not wanting any trouble Hilary decided to go along and began eating her breakfast and hoping for the best.

After breakfast she packed up her important documents and combed her hair. Then they both got in the car and drove off to Hilary's office, the brunette was nervous of the entire situation. She kept crossing her legs and changing her posture every now and then. Whereas the deadpan Kai simply drove the car

"Kai listen I…" She tried to talk him out again.

"It's going to be fine." He replied that time more stressfully. She let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, if I get fired then you're going to help me find a new job!" She told Kai. He nodded quietly smirking.  
"Hmph _, dick_ …" She hissed out, crossing her arms and pouting as Kai gently chuckled.

They reached their office and immediately Hilary got out of the car and rushed inside, not even waiting for Kai to park the car. He simply puffed out a sigh before following her into the rather _lavish_ lobby of the building. She darted into an elevator followed by Kai slowly pacing into the elevator - luckily for the flustered brunette it was unoccupied. She tried to push the top floor button but her height played a huge factor – being 5`1``was a big disadvantage to her at times, this was not different and her short height was also a target of her blasphemy on her life. The things she had to do acclimatize her life. Trying to reach up she saw a hand shadowing her face a bit as Kai pushed the button with "MANAGEMENT FLOOR" etched on it and quietly backed off in a corner crossing his arms and closing his eyes. She grumbled a bit before creeping in with Kai as the elevator began its journey towards the top floor. She breathed out heavily, trying to calm her nerves.

"Think of them as children." Kai advised her as she shot up at him,"Look them straight in the eyes. But be gentle – bosses can get a bit cranky at times too. As I said, Look them in the eyes, but don't give them a penetrating stare, that'll scare them. And just stay calm at all times." He finished giving pointers to the brunette as she looked at him in awe, how did he know all of those secrets?

"Kai, are you…" She was again interrupted.

"My boss is no different." He replied smirking gently," Believe me, she's a bigger monster than Takeshi. You'll do just fine." He finished as he patted her shoulder gently. She nodded pursing her lips as they felt slowing down.

"Well here we are, floor 16 aka Hell on Earth." She remarked with a puff as he smirked, "You sure you wanna tag along?" She asked turning back at him.  
"Move." He asserted as he stepped forward, causing her to briskly stumble out of the elevator with him following behind. Luckily for her the management floor was busy with loads of work so they barely paid attention to the duo with the execitpon of a few security staff; an ideal situation for the brunette that she was avoiding being eyed upon like she is usually a target of. But that did not kill the fear she enclosed within herself meeting with these _monsutā_ she liked to call at times. He followed from a safe distance – his look was giving off that he had devised a plan. Nonetheless they finally arrived at the door to the Office of Directors of Operations.  
"I feel nervous…" She murmured at him.

"Stay calm, it's all good." He replied back as the Secretary approached the two.

"Ms. Tachibana! The boss was expecting you." She said smiling.

"Yeah right." She softly mouthed off.

"I assume you are Mr. Hiwatari?" She addressed him as he nodded back.  
"Well then, Mr. Takeshi and company will see you now." She replied as she led them through the door. As they entered the room Kai was astonished to some degree seeing such class in the décor – lavishly tiled floor, around six large suede sofas, exceptional white oil-painted walls, three air conditioners, on the left a mini-kitchen complete with stove and oven, a door on the opposite end which lead to a large patio, on the right a very long file cabinet which was seemingly attached to the wall and right in the centre a very large conference desk where the head of the operations seated.

Right in the centre seated Mr. Shinsuke Takeshi – the middle-aged spectacled and wrinkled face started deadpan at the young brunette and the accompanying equally daunting male. On his left was the blonde Mrs. Yuna Tanaka, a divorced loving mother of four in her late 30s and one of Hilary's heroes and admirers. On the left of Takeshi sat the bald Makato Tanaka – the elder brother with a puffy white moustache and a very friendly smile. They both looked at the brunette who was slightly beginning to have a panic attack.

"Hilary! Come on in child!" Makato greeted the brunette, gesturing the two to come have a seat which they did.

"Nice seeing you again, child." Yuna accompanied her brother in giving the boost the brunette needed.

"You're late." And immediately Shinsuke Takeshi opened fire at the brunette, she gulped.

"Well I –" She was however interrupted.  
"She was taking breakfast." Kai sternly replied as Hilary shot a look at him.  
"Hmph, is she deaf that you are speaking for her?!" The "middle aged maniac" turned his attention at him.  
"But she is living in my house, so she is my responsibility." The Hiwatari asserted.  
"Ignore him, son." Yuna gently interrupted as Shinsuke gave her his patent disgusted look.  
"So how is the progress between you two?" She asked Hilary.  
"It's been fine so far, ma'am." She replied, nervously.  
"Well it looks like you two have gotten along pretty well – I mean you're he first couple under this program to come and meet us." Makato complimented the two.

"Hmph, but of-course couples have visited us in the past and they have seen the worst of times after they've met us." Shiskuke imposed.

"And what do you mean by that?" The ever-so stoic Hiwatari asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You two are no different." Shinsuke finished.  
"Here is the report, sir." Hilary gently said as she placed the file on the desk and got back to her seat.

"Hmm…." Shinsuke examined the report; a very strict look was spread over his face. He twitched at the little _details_ written in the report.

"The report is divided into days and…" The brunette was interrupted.

""I can read, Ms. Tachibana." She got a very caustic reply, which caused her to purse her lips and look away.

"Shinsuke! Stop being mean to her!" Yuna interjected.

"Stay out of this!" He shot back at the blonde who assumed silence. That is where the opportunist Kai Hiwatari saw an opportunity.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked Kai as the males met gazes.  
"Are you feeling comfortable with _a stranger_?" He finished, stressing on the last work.

"Well I felt uncomfortable with her in the beginning." He started as he stared deadpan at the man.

"I felt unsecure, I felt uneasy and I felt my privacy was being raked." He continued as Hilary tried to keep a straight face whilst inside of her she was swearing and cursing at her "partner" will all of her might.

"So I see she has disappointed you." Shinsuke assumed while rubbing his chin.

"Don't cut in while I'm talking." Kai snarled back, earning a pensive daunting stare from the old man as the siblings gaped at him and s confidence.

"As I was saying, it wasn't easy with Ms. Hilary at first but as time passed and as we got to know each other," He paused before he turned attention at the obviously flustered brunette

"I feel…. calm. I feel calm with you now…" He addressed the brunette softly. Slowly the siblings Yuna and Makato crept smiles on their faces, they saw through him like water.

"I feel warm around you. I'm always going to scold you on your adolescent behavior – but that does not mean I will avoid you. You're my partner now…." He said as he gained closer towards her, Hilary suddenly began feeling hot as a very red tinge began creeping up her cheeks.

"You're the reason why I feel safe now…" He whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Then he slowly locked eyes with her and once again, they both felt the warmth they felt the first time they soulfully gazed not each others' eyes.

"Faking romance won't cut."Shinsuke interrupted sternly.

"Comes from an inferior old fool who underestimates everyone he lays his eyes on." Kai shot back with a smirk, earning growls from him.

"Damn you!" Shinsuke retorted.

"Shame on you for being jealous of people." He continued with his smirk.

"EHOUGH!" Shinsuke screamed as he got up and stomped out of the office. Kai let out a very satisfying sigh as Hilary looked at him bewildered – he did what she and her co workers were longing to do forever, give the devil's replica Shinsuke Takeshi a piece of his own medicine.

"Excellent work." Makato praised him, "You've managed to tame the beast. I'm sorry for this but he always does this – he breaks every martial relationship he sees because…" Kai cut him off.

"He isn't married." Makato nodded.

"But I can happily say that you two are making astonishingly good progress. Keep up the mutual love and you'll be done in no time." Yuna remarked at the two, Hilary smiled at the appraisal she literally began jumping in her seat as all three stared at her. Noticing the gazes she stopped, blushing.

"Sorry..." She stuttered nervously.

"You have all the rights to celebrate, child." Makato replied.

"Come to us after fifteen days, I know we'll see more progress with you two." Yuna stated they both stood up and shook hands with the exhilarated brunette and her calm partner.  
"Thank you so much." Hilary said bowing

"No, thank you." Yuna replied smiling. She squealed a bit is excitement before she rushed out not waiting for Kai to come. He saw her darting out of the office and chuckled bit.

"Take care of her…" Makato advised the promising male.

"I will." Kai replied nodding before he headed out of the office. He saw Hilary getting congratulations and praises from her co workers. Smiling he headed off to the elevator and gently waved his hand at the brunette. She caught his motions and waved back gently. He smiled back before heading into the elevator and departing. She felt her phone vibrate.

"Excuse me guys I got to take this." She said as she got in a corner to attend the call.

"Yes?"

 _"_ _Whatever I said was true…"_

She recognized the voice and gently bit her lip.

 _"_ _I got to go now, the principal called me. I'll be home after you. Take care."_

The line dropped from the other end and she closed her phone, smiling

 _"_ _I think I'm in love with him…."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Well that is chapter four folks :D I hope you liked it, please don't forget to leave your lovely and constructive reviews. I'll see you next time,till then stay safe stay happy & take lots of care my lovies :3**

 **Ta-Ta**

 **Machu ^_^**


	6. Heatbreak Hotel I

**Long time coming,, but worth it :D Thank you all for your lovely support and your kind cheering. Here is the next chapter to this fluffy fanfiction. Again a big thank you to Droplets of Blue Rain, Amalia Ignisa for your reviews. They mean the world to me, so I hope you enjoy this long chapter. It was fun tow rite because I got a chance to experiment with line breaks (thanks to NoEarlyBird for the suggestion) and new words and phrases. So let's get it going :3 (PS I own Beyblade and I'm the president of Japan in an alternative universe xD)**

* * *

 _"Heartbreak Hotel I"_

It's been two weeks since the daunting inspection of Hilary's "wedding" and its progress – she was more than relieved to know that she and Kai were happily getting along. Two beings that were once complete strangers were now attached together in a seemingly unbreakable bond. Life was going easy on them once again; she continued to make progress at not only her relationship, but in others as well.

For Hilary was now appointed as one of the members of the board appointed to do all the matchmaking and see who was good for whom according to their "pre-determined data.", It was an elite which Yuna and Makato Tanaka and the notorious Shinsuke Takeshi were a part of. Being the youngest member of the board, not to mention being the most inexperienced in the field posed quite the hurdle for the brunette, but the loving twins with their support and the old _keester_ with his "modus operandi" were proving to be enough boost needed by the brunette to be part of the board, yet a strenuous task it was and she needed time to adjust to not being listened that often.

* * *

However things were starting to get a little rocky at Kai's end, his school's former Head-Principal Mr. Irwin had recently retired and was duly replaced by the next most senior teacher in the school, Judy Tate. She was the class-teacher of the infamous tenth grade and was known for her strictness. She demanded obedience and sought punctuality, which was understood since the students of the tenth grade were a bit overzealous and even defiant at times, and the term at times was a generous way of describing this situation.

Consequently, this attitude was either met with high acclaim or at other times this disciplinary approach was ostracized by students and fellow teachers alike. To make matters worse, she felt as if she had a personal grudge with Kai – on the account of that he was too lenient on his students, even if they were twelve year olds.

"You do know they'll grow up to be like their elders, don't you?" She spoke in a very confidently low tone while tapping her finger on her desk, to further assert her message.

"It can't hurt to try now, can't it?" He dutifully replied, his tone suggesting he had the students under control.

"Oh grow up, Kai. I don't expect this hopefulness from you, of all the people. You should know better that these children are the devil's mini-agents, sent from Hell just to vex us adults." Judy opined rather harshly.

"Says the woman who has three children." Kai immediately shot back quite the answer.

"Well they're _my_ children, Hiwatari." Judy implied heavily.

"Oh yeah sure, they're definitely innocent little angels, aren't they?" Kai sarcastically quoted.

"Oh come on, you. You know how much I keep my children under control; look at the result of my parenting." She boastfully said before getting up from her chair and walking towards the window.

Though Kai had a different opinion of Judy's result of parenting. "You do realize your own daughter is involved in a rather scandalous affair with the football team's captain." Kai reminded her of her daughter's quote-unqoute innocence.

"Hm, don't tell that to me boy. You're the one on a paper marriage." Judy wasted no time in elegantly, yet ruthlessly attacking Kai's weakness.

"At-least I love her, unlike you did your husband." The ever so eloquently vicious Kai stated back.

"Nonetheless," the blonde said getting up, "Back to the matter at hand – you need to control your children Kai, you can't be cool with them all the time."

"I'll be firm on them if they misbehave." He replied assertively, he was more than tired of listening to this "glorified old hag's" opinions and suggestions and wanted out instantly.

"Fine." Judy's simple answer was accepted as Kai went out of her office, but something in her tone suggested that she foresaw the future, and it was not looking good for Kai.

* * *

Meanwhile Hilary was late to the board meeting, again.

"You can't be late here all the time you know?" Shinsuke's grated voice mumbled at the brunette.

"Oh be a little soft on the child, will ya?" Makato implored rather fed-up from his constant looking down upon her. "It's her first time she's a part of our board, let alone be a part of our meetings."  
"No," Shinsuke duly corrected the older Tanaka, "this is the third time she is late, and my policy states…" Shinsuke grated before being interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Oh stop it! Policy-schmolocy, my ass! You don't own this organization, the government does. So give it a rest." Yuna interrupted the old man, "Besides the only thing which is besmirching this establishment is your petty attitude. Grow a pair will you?" The blonde definitely took it to Shinsuke, which proved more than suffice to shut him up and send him back to his desk mumbling.

"That oughta take care of him." Yuna said rubbing her forehead.

"Now I know what you two had to go through for twenty seven years." Hilary gently chuckled at the blonde.  
"Twenty eight." Makato corrected and got Hilary's surprised look in return.

"Today marks our twenty eighth anniversary of employment in this organization." Yuna told her, "We like to pin it as " _the twenty-eighth tour d'Hell extravaganza._ "" She pinned with a gentle chuckle, followed by Makato's signature stifled laughter.

"Twenty eight years?" Hilary let out in surprise. She wasn't sure about Makato but age and the experience did not take its toll on Yuna, who was still lovely as ever.

"Mmhmm." Yuna nodded back.

"We should definitely celebrate this!" Hilary suggested excitedly.

"Darling, no one would exactly celebrate twenty eight years in Hell." Makato blissfully gave a sardonic reply, as the blonde Tanaka came off with muffled laughs of her own.

"No! We should!" Hilary stood her ground, "My husband knows these amazing recipes that'll get your mouths watering," The ecstatic Hilary paused for a second or two, "You guys should come over tonight!" Hilary elatedly invited her two heroes, who gave an uncertain sweat-dropped expression.

"Oh jeez! Umm, I – I don't know Hilary, I…" Yuna started, while gently rubbing the back of her blonde hair.

"Yeah, Hilary. Yuna and I got lots of paperwork to do." Makato tried to excuse them out of this.

"That's your excuse? Paperwork?" Hilary pouted at the two siblings; you can bet what was coming next.

"Please," Hilary beseeched the two almost unnerved siblings, "Please for me, please!" She literally hung on to their forearms like a little puppy, a similar trait which she would employ on Kai to get her needs, of-course paired up with the patent soulful stare would prove to be quite the bargain for the completely unnerved siblings.

"Oh boy…" Yuna husked out, careful not to be too audible.

"Alright, alright. Jeez! We'll come Hilary, we'll come! Cut us a break will you?" The completely flustered Makato accepted her invitation.

"Eeeeh!" Hilary hopped up and down in excitement as the two Tanakas let out a sigh of relief, avoiding the cute little puppy turning into a merciless hellcat.

* * *

"Oh look, Mr. Hiwatari's coming!" One of the children excitedly told the rest of the class as the children cleaned up the scrambled classroom into a proper educating atmosphere. The children of VII B had held high esteem for the blunette, who despite his smoldering demeanor was the kindest and friendliest teacher they've ever known. The children had cleaned the entire classroom and sat on their seats just seconds before Kai entered into the class.

"Good morning!" The children rose and greeted their teacher with high excitement and respect, earning a subtle nod and a gentle smile from the rather imposing Hiwatari. Truth be told, in his words he had learnt how to smile softly because of these children and this little practice was proving to be a big help for him in his marriage with Hilary. At times he had to smile gently at the brunette (whether it was essential at that moment or not). A smile was all she would need, and not being to smile due to the tragedies befallen on him made the simple task rather imposing and almost impossible to him. Maybe that was the reason why Kai had his hope in the students of VII B, they always managed to make him smile.

"Alright class, we discussed neutralization yesterday." Kai immediately started teaching as he gestured the students to sit. Yes he was the science teacher of VII B, and he loved it at that moment.

"Yes sir." A very bright Claudia replied while adjusting her big geeky glasses.

"And who will define neutralization?" Kai continued whilst pacing through the room and gently shooting gazes at the students.

"Oh, oh, oh! Me, me!" Aaron eagerly jumped on his desk while waving his arm, the entire class laughed at Aaron's sweetness, knowing he'd get the answer wrong anyways, but what the heck?

"Alright Aaron, define neutralization." Kai asked the excited child.

" _The chemical reaction during which an acid and a base react with one another, with the end-product being water and a salt is called neutralization."_

For a brief moment, everything halted for him. Now, he did not consider Aaron as a bad student, he loved the young boy who was full of energy and elation. But young Aaron was not one of the brightest bulbs in the lot. A definition that was so complex for a ten year old, and the ten year old was a below-average student, still the entire process was seamlessly described by Aaron. That definitely had startled the Hiwatari. This was one of those cases, where he was definitely "speechless".

And it would be conspicuous to him that that day would weave out to be one of the most shocking days he would remember for quite a while.

"Dress up all spiffy, okay?" Hilary said as she circled around the two twins, "I'm sure Kai would appreciate you in a classy suit rather than your business casual."

"Hilary, it's just dinner." Yuna tried to assure the brunette, "I doubt if Kai wouldn't want us to dress up lavishly for it."

"Yeah, he's probably likes simple things." Makato chimed in, trying not to over think this little party Hilary had planned.

"But you two will look so lovely!" She retorted back as she literally shoved her hand-picked outfits into the twins' frames.

"Wait here a sec; I'll be right back with the menu I've planned." She said before rushing out of the room to fetch the menus.

"She really wants us to visit her." Makato gently chuckled.  
"I bet she's going to love it when we're going to have talk with Kai in our professional tone." Yuna hummed out as she and her brother waited to be prepped and chaperoned to Hilary's home.

* * *

Back in school, things were getting out of hand. There was only a week before the summer vacations, and everyone was eagerly waiting for them. Even the teachers were waiting for their much needed summer break, Kai was one of them.  
"It's good to finally see the summer vacations again," one of the teachers began, "with the load of homework not to mention assessment, I was beginning to think that we weren't getting any vacations this summer."  
"The students sure pulled a big one off, I mean they finished their homework before the vacations." Another chimed in.

"Looks like we'll be forsaken this time," A third jested as a parade of laughter and giggles followed his cheesy remark.

"What's your say on this Kai?" One of the female teachers asked, "You've been awfully quiet today. Not that you speak that often, but you are always mentioning vacations." The blunette simply shrugged to the answer.

"To be honest…" He began in his gentle grating tone, "I think it's a relief that there is no homework this time. I could use the time to make up with my "wife" and spend time with her." Kai finished as gentle gasps escaped from his comment about his nuptial status.

"From what I can make of it, looks like you've taken your wife for granted." A familiar voice opined, resulting in louder gasps.

"Hn, that's just your opinion Mrs. Tate." Kai nonchalantly replied.

"Hm, well opinions can sometimes change facts Kai." She replied with a visible smirk, "Just a thought." As she innocently capped off what would be a mental mauling. But this was Kai Hiwatari, who simply shrugged it off. But he might regret letting this little advice just pass by.

The students were starting to get raucous during recess, teachers looking on notwithstanding. Like little monkeys in a banana truck, the children and adolescents alike were wreaking havoc on the school playground. Something might've happened, someone must've hit someone, somebody may've vandalized the school building or a horny little tenth grader must've touched a female student and consequently war broke out. The teachers in the staff room quickly picked up the audible Armageddon and rushed out to find the school ground was a filthy mess.  
"Stop this at once students!" Judy's voice blared over a megaphone as she addressed the chaotic lot.

"Stand down instantly, stop all activities students!" She sounded like a sergeant major or something, trying to maintain order among the students and then some.

"Stop this instantly!" Judy once again blared over the megaphone but to no avail. She then gazed over at Kai, and instantly he got the message.

"Everybody stop whatever you are doing," Kai tried to assert himself softly at first, no luck. He then turned up the volume a bit.  
"Control yourselves." This time his voice was more demanding, yet nothing affected the students. Then as luck would've had it, the students of VII B were suddenly a part of the flurry and the students were thrown milk and juice at them by the tenth graders, instead of telling their teachers like they usually did, they too decided to fight fire with fire and throw garbage at the tenth graders, but that was nothing compared to what was coming next.

"Is that all you got?" The hotshot of the tenth grade Randy snorted at the children.

"You're weak and miserable." The self-proclaimed queen of the school, Nina Tate (Judy Tate's aforementioned scandalous daughter) lambasted the young children.

"Oh yeah?!" Claudia retorted at the teen, as tough as the young child could ever be. Suddenly Nina pushed the spectacled girl down, bullying her and asserting her prima donna status.

"Hey!" Aaron snapped at the bully and tried to fight her off, but Randy duly blocked his girlfriend and knocked poor Aaron down.

"Aaron!" Claudia shouted as the boy went down, Kai's eyes turned red. He immediately stepped into the fray and suddenly all halted to see the usually cool and calm Hiwatari with literally bloodshot eyes from all the anger. He was simply livid.

"Ms. Tate and Mr. Austin…." He began in his low, deadly and evil tone, "You two have caused enough trouble…"  
"M – Mr. Hiwatari, I – I can explain!" Randy stuttered, who despite his behavior held the blunette on high esteem.

"Oh zip it, you little pussy!" The rather disrespectful Nina chiseled in, "Mr. Hiwatari, I believe you should use that tone of yours with the real agitators, not me." She demanded in her typical prom queen tone, pointing at the two children.

"Oh you mean two seventh graders?" Kai gently asked, his voice still low and visibly fuming.

"Yes those pests." Nina replied.

"Do you have any proof of them being devils?" He queried to which Nina pulled her phone out and handed it to him, with a video on it.

"Play the video Mr. Hiwatari." She said crossing her arms, Kai played the video thinking it would be some sort of prank. What he saw next made him hope that it was some prank, but it wasn't.

He saw the students of his beloved class, VII B, open his desk and pull out their test papers and change their grades… His eyes suddenly bolted into an even redder tone, Aaron and Claudia had recognized their voices over phone and already began shaking. The operation was being lead by (surprise) Nina Tate, who in the process of boasting herself forgot to edit out the part where she was shown in the school camera. She instantly snatched the phone from his hands, but what was done was done and there was nothing to undo it.

"Mr. – Mr. Hiwatari…" Claudia tried to softly approach her beloved teacher, who received a hand telling her to stop. A quiet Kai dragged himself from the school ground with empty eyes, broken trust and painful reality resting on his shoulders, leaving a tearing Claudia and Aaron and a whining Nina behind him.

"I told you they'd be like them…" His ears picked up the evil dominant sound of Judy Tate, who had no idea how broken he was.

"I told you they were like the rest, Kai." She asserted her victory, not knowing how broken he was.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" He snarled at the head teacher, with his torn and painful voice blaring into the ears of the blissfully vaunting blonde, before turning stupor. Kai marched into the school building and possibly out of school itself, leaving a very discomforting silence in the air.

* * *

Elsewhere in town Hilary was driving the Tanaka's vintage cruiser like a sports car through the rush hour, running on pure adrenaline and passion to serve and please. The two twins hung onto each other for dear life. "This girl's gone crazy!" They must've thought. After what seemed like forever, they pulled up in front of Hilary's house, of-course not without that clichéd Hollywood 360 car rotation. The smell of burning tire and rubbed off asphalt dissipated into the air as the two queasy twins stumbled out of the vehicle, and the unaffected brunette immediately shoved the still recovering twins into her vicinity called home.

"Kai!" She tunefully called as she entered her home; the twins were still a little green about the gills. She once again called him but was met with nothing. She was doing all she could to give her heroes the best dinner, and not seeing her husband reply to her calls was starting to tick her off. She stormed off to his bedroom and foun him with his head hung low.

"Kai!" She called him, no response.

"Kaaai?" She tried the falsetto, nothing. She approached him, nothing, she tapped his shoulder nothing, she gently shook him, nothing!

"Kai! I demand you look up at me right now!" She asserted loudly.

As he revealed his face, tearful bloodshot eyes, smudged facepaint and apathy and misery riding his face she instantly fell down before hurrying up.

"Kai!" She said before plopping on the bed besides him, she started feeling her own tears come out as the silent Hiwatari continued to stare helplessly at her.  
"Kai! Oh I – wait!" She thought of something before rushing out of the room to where the two twins were getting impatient.  
"I swear Yuna, this is the last time I-!" Makato was finishing before he and Yuna felt a massive push and were out of the house, as a tearful Hilary emerged in front of her.

"Hilary!" Yuna tried to say before she slammed the door shut, the twins quickly rushed to the back of the house to inspect Hilary's unexpected behavior. They darted across the bedroom window, before rushing back there to find Hilary trying to comfort a crying Kai.

"Oh my…" Yuna let out, astonished to see someone as brave and "kick-ass" as Kai being in such a broken state.

"We'd better leave them alone." Makato said to a worrying Yuna, "I am sure they'll figure out…"  
"But I don't want to see another couple break down!" Yuna asserted to her brother, who gently stroked her shoulders.

"Yuna, believe in these two – they are a couple, they're bound to cry and laugh together. Hope for the best dear." Makato reasoned with the blonde as they both backed off to let the two youngsters be in their privacy.

"Kai! Kai what happened? Please talk to me." She begged the blunette, getting on her knees so that she could see his hung-low head, tears streamed down his face as he looked at her and told whatever had transpired. She patiently listened what happened, he would jerk at times but she'd stroke his face whilst her tears rolled down her eyes.

"…The fact that she was right battered my pride," he murmured, "I hate it when that ungrateful whore is right. I respect her but she has no humanity for the children, and the fact her slut of a daughter misguided those poor things," he hissed out as his fists balled up and his muscles twitched, "makes me sick."  
"Kai…" She tried to assuage him, but he needed to vent it out.

"I've lost all hope for these…" Kai stated as he pulled out a photograph of his class and proceeded to tear it into shreds.

"Kai!" Hilary tried to stop him, he wasn't stopping as he ripped through the photograph,

"Kai stop!" She protested before he shoved her off and she fell on the bed.

"Ah!" She screamed as she crashed on the bed, Kai instantly stopped whatever he was doing and tended to her.

"Hilary?" He rushed out as he sat down with her. She burst into tears as Kai looked on uncertain of what to do next. He wanted to pull her in a tight hug, but the silver of doubt prevented him – what if Hilary was angry at him? What if she would leave him forever alone and miserable? These nasty thoughts clouded his already broken down mind before Hilary pulled him into a tight hug, with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh God, Kai." She muffled out as she stroked his head gently trying to ease him off," I am so, so sorry." She cried as he pulled her closer with his tears coming out again.

"I have no idea what you must be going through…. The pain, the betrayal, the battering of your pride. I don't know what's it like to have children trust you, Kai. I never had anyone trust me…" The brunette spoke softly and truthfully before she pulled his head up to look him in the eye, "Not even my parents trusted me at times…" She finished as her ruby orbs gleamed with gentle dusk.

"I….do…." Kai muttered out, broken, betrayed, heartbroken, but still faithful to his partner, still faithful to his friend and still faithful to his wife…

Then as luck would once again strike, they pulled closer as their eyes gently shut before the gap between them was sealed forever. No one remembered who made the first move; in all honesty, they happily agreed on that they both made it. A simple kiss, nothing more. But for these two it would be lifting their pains off of their bodies and strengthening their bond.

They pulled from the kiss, "Judy's right…" Kai said, hurt to the bone but comforted at the same time.

"No," Hilary gave him hope, "She's wrong. They were fooled Kai, they know that and so do you. I'm sure they are sorry for damaging your trust." She said, "And you will see a happy ending."  
" See? Even I break down." Kai jested as he chuckled gently, "Oh Kai." Hilary pulled him closer in a tight hug, "Maybe you and I deserve each other, we're broken people." "I heard Yuna and Makato at the door," Kai said, "Why didn't you let them in?" Hilary's silence and finger fiddling was an answer enough to Kai.

"Oh," He realized, "I hope they won't fire you."

"I'm sure they won't," Hilary shrugged, "And if they do so what? You're important to me." She said as she cupped his face.

"Really?" Kai asked as a helpless child would when he'd think his boo boo will not heal again.

"Really." She replied as she kissed his forehead, before they gazed into each other's eyes, broken, battered, slightly confused, but together. Finally together.

* * *

The next day, Kai woke up and saw Hilary with a cup of hot chocolate and her patent cheeky smile.  
"Good morning sunshine!" She greeted before hopping to him and sitting o his bed.

"I'm not exactly sunshine, but good morning." He greeted back with his weak smile while she continued to smile brightly.

"Um is there something you want to tell me?" He asked getting awfully suspicious.

"Hm hm," She said as she showed him the letter which came in that morning, "Check it out."

He read the letter and smiled a bit brightly, the letter was in two parts - the first part was a notice form the school board that they had suspended Nina Tate and charged a small fine on Randy for their misbehavior, and the second part was a deeply apologetic letter from the students of VII B, saying that they were really sorry and that they wanted to make it up to him in any way.

"See?" She beamed as she gently swayed side to side, "Oh and I got a call from Yuna just now, she said that she had seen us crying from that window, "she told him pointing at the bedroom window, " And decided to leave. I'm okay from their side and they're willing to invite us to their house for dinner tonight." She said as Kai got up from his bed without answering, Hilary frowned a bit

"Unless you don't want to come." She finished lowly playing with her fingers again, Kai came back with two shirts in his hand.

"Which one would suit me for school and the dinner?" He asked as her face lit up again before she began helping him pick out a shirt for school and dinner that night. Somehow and some way they were able to pull through this and come out strongly bonded as ever. Their love was rekindled and their hopes were high. Who knows? This "paper marriage" just might turn into a walk down the church aisle one day.

* * *

 **Too much? To little? Experimented a lot? Yeah. Well I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you liked reading this chapter, and I hope I was able to generate the right reaction from you, dear reader. So please review and leave a tip or two about my writing and how much it can be improved. Until next time, I id you adieu.**

 **~Machu**


End file.
